1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an ultra-small rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancement of technology for mobile devices, demand for rechargeable batteries as energy sources has been increasing. A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged.
One of the important factors in the manufacture of rechargeable batteries is energy density. Particularly, rechargeable batteries used in small electronic device are inserted therein to be used as a power source.
In this case, since the size of the electronic device is limited and pre-determined by its design, the volume or the capacity and form factor of the power source is fixed. Since devices associated with information technology are being down-sized, the size of a power source thereof is also becoming smaller, and thus ultra-small rechargeable batteries are being developed.
Generally, in manufacturing processes of ultra-small rechargeable batteries, a lead terminal is fusion-fixed by bonding finishing tapes by a pre-determined interval on a lead terminal shaped like a pair of metal bands and applying heat thereto. Then, a positive electrode lead terminal and a negative electrode lead terminal are formed through a separate cutting process in which the metal bands are cut according to the lengths needed. The positive electrode lead terminal and the negative electrode lead terminal are fixed on positive and negative electrode uncoated regions of an electrode assembly by welding, etc.